What Would Have Happened? Part VI Helga's Masquerade
by Em Pataki
Summary: What would have happened if Arnold thought deeper about his words "I actually sort of like her" when he was speaking to Lila about Helga?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What Made Me Do That?

_Rhonda's House_

Helga could not be happier that her plan was working. Acting like Lila, little Ms. Perfect, had been getting her Arnold's attention all night. Was he doing it because he was enjoying his time with Helga, or because she reminded him of his favorite person?

Gerald had a hard time believing anyone (let alone his best friend) could fall for Helga G. Pataki. All night he and Phoebe watched Arnold and Helga not only spend time together, but enjoy it!

No name calling, no pranks, no pointless arguments; just the happiness of each other's company...or so one thought.

The two of them stood on the back porch, preparing to play one of the games Rhonda had set up: Pin the tail on the monkey."

The more he saw of it, the more ridiculous it became to Gerald that his best friend was having such a great time with the class bully.

"Arnold, can I see you for a minute, buddy?" he asked.

Arnold assured Helga (who was by that point overjoyed), that he would be back shortly.

Helga took off her blindfold, dreaming about where this wonderful night could lead to. All the annoying coaching Lila had given her was finally getting her somewhere. So what if it was destroying her reputation? Her dreams were finally coming true!

She then watched Arnold approach her and ask "Where were we?"

A soft smile remained on the content girl's face as she reminded him "You were just about to spin me around, Arnold."

"Right Lila."

Helga then cocked her brow in suspicion. Her beloved wasn't thinking of _her _the entire night. He just saw the costume she was wearing and thought to himself "Eh, close enough."

"WHAT did you just call me?"

Arnold shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what his friend was getting so worked up about and asked "I don't know? What DID I call you?"

After a small debate about his words and why they came out as they did, Helga decided it was time for her to step back inside a moment as well.

_Rhonda's Bathroom_

There the aggravated girl stood staring at herself in front of the mirror, knowing the truth behind it all. No way would Arnold be paying her that type of attention if she was dressed as anything BUT Lila. It wasn't her that was winning him over. It was just the idea of another person being like the girl he hoped to someday be with.

Enough was enough. Even if it meant acquiring Arnold's feelings, Helga was acting like everything she hated. Since when did she compliment things she didn't care about in a high pitched voice?

_Rhonda's Porch_

Arnold sat there in the dark, wondering what he could have done wrong. Was it really that big a deal he called her Lila? Why would it be, if she was willing to dress like her?

Moments later he saw his friend return...without the costume. Even before she spoke, Arnold could feel the excitement leaving himself…

_What happened to her?_

Helga watched him stare; confirming he really was picturing Lila the entire time.

After turning down a game of Pin the tail on the monkey with the REAL Helga, Arnold decided to go inside. Helga sat in the cold, not knowing what felt worse; the fact that he didn't like-like her, or that he didn't want to be around her at all.

_Rhonda's Living Room_

Helga began to creep inside the house on the way out the door, when she heard Arnold discussing his night with Lila.

"Sometimes Helga can be pretty mean, but then other nights like tonight, she can be pretty okay. When she is, I actually sort of like her."

Although the hope this brought to Helga's heart put her mind at ease, it made someone else rethink what they had just said.

_Walk_

Gerald and Phoebe had already left, leaving Arnold to walk home alone. On the way there, he remembered what he had told Lila…

_I actually sort of like her._

Remembering this a moment, Arnold thought to himself…

_If I like her, why didn't I finish the game with her? Maybe I just thought it would be weird for everyone to see us acting like friends. That was pretty shallow, and nothing like me though. I never did ask her why she was dressed like Lila to begin with? From what I've seen, she's never been a big fan of hers._

_The Boarding House_

Those thoughts ran through Arnold's mind until he at last made it home. After watching the animals pour past him, he found Phil sitting in the kitchen.

As he took a seat beside his elder, Phil asked "Hey there short man! How'd that party of yours go?"

Arnold began to rub his arm and replied "I'm not so sure?"

Phil lifted an eyebrow at the response and said "What do you mean you're not sure? Someone hit you in the head with something?"

"No grandpa, I just spent the night with Helga and…."

"Ahh you mean your cranky little friend with the big pink bow and the one eyebrow?" Phil interrupted. "What's she do this time? Ask why you weren't wearing a costume? Hehe!" The elderly man winked as he laughed at his own joke.

Arnold rolled his eyes at the joke and said "No grandpa, we were having a good time. That is, until she took off her costume?"

"Was it an ugly one. Like the kind your grandma runs around in?" Phil guessed.

"No. She was dressed like Lila all night, but when she took it off, I didn't feel like hanging out with her anymore. I don't know why I did that to her?"

"I told ya she liked you! You're not making things easy for her though."

Arnold lifted and eyebrow and asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Women don't like mind games! They want the straight up truth. Unless it involves cooking or anything pertaining to their looks. Then you can lie all you want to make 'em happy."

The confused boy then headed for his room, wondering what the real answer was behind spending the night with who was considered to be his arch nemesis. As he stood from the chair he replied "So, I'm supposed to lie, and tell Helga I might have feelings for her?"

"No! Just give her a chance to be herself around you. Based on the way she treats you, she's obviously having a hard enough time as it is. Geeze, some relationship councilor you'd be!"

Arnold rolled his eyes at the partial insult as he thought about the advice given to him and said "Good night grandpa."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You're Not Going To Like It

_Helga's Room_

It was Saturday morning, and Helga woke up, not feeling too bad about what had happened. Hearing Arnold say he liked her was enough for her to want to continue her schemes to get his attention. Enough to fill her heart with hope that one day he would be hers.

The no longer flawless girl rubbed her eyes as she sat up thinking…

_No more acting like Ms. Perfect...thank goodness!_

Although there maybe a bit of hope hanging on the side, that didn't mean Helga knew what to do quite yet. Perhaps it was time to take a break from it all.

_City Park_

"I think I might have eaten too much at the party." Gerald said to Arnold, as they circled the park together.

The uneasy boy looked over at his best friend who seemed to be moping at the ground and asked "What's with you? You sick too?"

Arnold let out a deep breath as he lifted his head to say "I think I hurt Helga."

Gerald continued to rub his stomach with a sick facial expression and replied "You mean like the way she's ALWAYS hurting you?"

Disregarding that remark, Arnold replied "We were having a great time together that night. Then she took off the costume and I left her."

"Are you trying to make me spew or something?!" Gerald exclaimed, not liking the conversation.

"I'm just saying you might have been right. I was only spending time with her because she reminded me of Lila. Since when does she act like that though? If she always did, I might have feelings for her?"

"So...what are you going to do man?"

Arnold thought back to what Phil had told him. If he had opened up to her more, she wouldn't try in such negative ways to get his attention.

_Phoebe's House_

Helga sat in her best friend's room and listened to her ask "Did you enjoy your night with Arnold?"

Helga rolled her eyes at the question and said "Pttss….you mean dressed as little miss perfect?"

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, not knowing why that would matter if Arnold knew it was her, and asked "Well, the two of you seemed to be enjoying each other's company."

Mixed feelings were beginning to form inside Helga. While it was true Arnold said he liked her, it obviously wasn't enough to stick around her without the costume. So DID he like her, or just the IDEA of her as Lila?

Before she could respond, Phoebe heard her phone ring…

RING RING RING

The small girl answered it to hear an unexpected request. "Hello?"

"Hey babe. It's me." Gerald said in a tired tone.

"Hello Gerald. What can I do for you?"

Feeling too full of himself (literally) to dance around the reason he had called, Gerald got straight to the point. "Listen, my man's having trouble deciding how he feels about Helga. They spent the night together, but he left the second she took off her Lila costume."

Phoebe looked over at her friend, who was flipping through a comic and replied "Yes, I know what you mean."

"We have an idea to get the three of them to go out to dinner together."

A confused looked appeared on Phoebe's face, as she said "The three of them?"

_Earlier In The Park_

"I need to sit down man." Gerald said, while rubbing his stomach.

The boys took a seat on the nearest bench just as they saw Lila approaching. While Gerald was too full to care about the coincidence, Arnold wondered if this could mean anything.

"Why hello Arnold!"

"Umm hey Lila." he gulped.

"I had an oh so fun time at Rhonda's Party!" Lila admitted.

Arnold began to rub his arm, wondering if Lila had taken into consideration the fact that Helga was dressed as her. Then again, he didn't know about Helga's plan to acquire his attention. It worked, but not in the way she was hoping.

"Please don't mention the party." Gerald moaned, as he laid back against the bench, never having felt so full.

"Well, I have to go anyway. It was oh so nice to see you boys!" Lila waved.

Arnold watched who he thought he had strong feelings for walk away from him. Was that really the only type of girl he was interested in; little miss perfect? If so, why was he okay with hanging out with all the other girls in class? Rhonda was stylish, Sheena was polite, Phoebe was smart, Nadine was practically an entomologist, and Helga had proven herself to be just as sweet as she was sour.

"I can't make up my mind Gerald." Arnold sighed, as if his friend could read his thoughts.

"About what?"

"About why I was enjoying my time with Helga? Did I do it because she was being nice, or because I really felt like I was hanging out with Lila?"

Gerald sat up and replied "Look man, there's only one way to settle this, and you're not going to like it."

Arnold listened attentively as Gerald went on "Invite them both to dinner with you. I'll call Phoebe to make sure Pataki doesn't try anymore tricks like that. She's just her usual grumpy self. Then when you're sitting there talking with the two of them, you can decide."

Arnold's eyes lit with joy, never having thought of that. Without thinking, he went to catch up with Lila to ask her to dinner.

_End of Flashback_

_Phoebe's Room_

After Gerald explained the plan to Phoebe over the phone, the Asian girl wondered how Helga would feel about this. Just seeing Lila within an inch of Arnold make her temper rise. Him even considering how he felt about her would give her something to look forward to on the other hand.

After hanging up the phone, Phoebe listened to Helga asked "So, what'd Geraldo want?"

Phoebe continued to look at her friend and replied "Actually, he was calling to tell me that Arnold would like to go out to eat with both you and Lila."

Helga's eyes froze as she sat there thinking…

_A date with him AND little miss perfect?! Criminy, I knew this would all backfire on me!"_

"Are you okay Helga?" Phoebe asked, looking concerned.

"Uhh yeah. What's football head want the three of us together for though?" Helga asked.

Phoebe wasn't sure if she should tell Helga the real reason or not. If she didn't, Helga may back out and spend the night coming up with a plan to sabotage their dinner. If she did tell Helga, her friend may be to petrified to be herself anyhow.

"Oh well…he felt guilty leaving you alone on the porch, as well as not spending any time with Lila that night. He just felt it would be a good way to make it up to the both of you."

Helga cocked her brow, having a hard time believing her friend, but she had spent two thirds of her life trying to win this boy over. Was she really going to let one annoying person ruin her chances?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Change Of Plans

_The Boarding House_

Phil went upstairs to Arnold's room, when he saw his grandson preparing for dinner. "Hey, lookin' sharp there short man!"

"Thanks grandpa." Arnold said, while taking one last look at himself in his suit in the mirror.

"Where ya headed off to, a funeral?" Phil asked.

"No grandpa. I'm having dinner with Helga and Lila so I can settle this once and for all."

Phil's eyes widened as he put his hands on his cheeks and said "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Arnold took a step back, shrugged his shoulders and replied "What? You told me to open up to her…"

"Yes, but not in public! If you chicken out, she'll go back to her old ways, and you'll be forever humiliated! Oh the agony!"

Arnold rolled his eyes at Phil's drama and asked "Okay...then, what should I do? I've already asked them out."

Phil's eyes widened with excitement as he said "Tell ya what short man, bring 'em over here! With your grandma here, no way could you look bad (or anyone for that matter)."

_Helga's Room_

Helga was nervous as could be. Normally any chance to spend alone with Arnold would fill her heart with joy. Knowing she would be sitting beside him with Lila however would be quite a challenge. Would he even notice she was there?

Phoebe sat on the bed, watching Helga put her pink, spaghetti strap dress on, when she said "You look lovely Helga."

"Thanks Pheebs, I…"

RING RING RING

Before Helga could finish her sentence, the phone rang. "Who the heck could that be?"

Phoebe sat watching her friend take one last look at herself in the mirror and offered to answer it for her.

"Go for it." Helga insisted, until she heard what sounded like regretful news.

"I see. I'll let her know. I'm sure she'll be okay with it. Good bye Arnold."

Helga immediately turned to ask Phoebe what that was about.

"Arnold still wants to have dinner, but he wants everyone to meet at his place. He said his grandmother was nice enough to cook a wonderful meal for the three of you."

Helga wasn't sure how to take this. With the other boarders there, there would be plenty of other people to make her look good. However, it may result in Arnold's attention being taken away from her.

"Criminy! Can't those freaks fend for themselves?" Helga grunted.

Phoebe stood from the bed and said to her friend "Perhaps this is good news. If anything, Lila will feel like the outcast with Arnold's eccentric family there to distract him."

"Yeah, yeah, but how does that help me?!" Helga insisted on knowing.

"You'll just have to prove to him you can handle his way of life. If you can handle being neglected, how hard would being around a group of welcoming people be?" Phoebe asked.

_The Boarding House_

_The Kitchen_

Phil entered the kitchen to see Pookie downstairs cooking pork chops and a few vegetables to go with them.

"Pookie, we've got some guests coming over. That means no crazy outfits, no nicknames, no roping people and pretending they're cattle, got it?!"

"Scout's honor Slim!"

_The Dining Room_

Phil walked in to see his grandson setting the table for his guests, when he asked "So, everyone like the idea of having the date here? Hehe."

Arnold blushed at the accusation and replied "Uhh Phoebe answered the phone when I tried calling Helga. She hasn't called back to say she's not coming, so I guess she's okay with it. Lila thought it was sweet we were inviting her over."

"She's obviously never been here before." Phil replied, while helping Arnold set the table. I told your grandma no funny business...we'll see how long that lasts."

_Walk_

Lila was on her way to dinner, walking down the sidewalk in the elegant green dress she had worn to the opera with Helga.

From across the street, Helga saw her classmate and wondered if she was underdressed. While she looked better than usual, Lila looked as though she was ready for prom…

_Criminy! Like it's not bad enough she acts better than I do. She doesn't have to show her looks off too._

The upset girl took a deep breath and crossed the street just in time to meet Lila in front of the boarding house.

"Why Hello Helga! I'm looking just ever so forward to dinner!" Lila exclaimed.

Helga rolled her eyes at the flawless girl's remark and replied "Yeah, should be a real blast."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Could It Be?

The girls stood on the porch together, ready to see how the night would turn out. While Lila was looking 'just ever so forward' to it, Helga stood on the stoop with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

_Look at her all dressed up, politely knocking on the door. Well if she thinks for one minute that I'm…._WHOA!

Helga's thoughts were interrupted by a flood of animals pouring past them. Not having had much practice in heels, Helga nearly managed to fall over the side of the porch, after losing her balance from avoiding the animals.

Lila grabbed Helga's hand and said "Oh dear, let me help you Helga!"

"Pttss...thanks."

Pookie, didn't care to notice the riot occurring as she greeted them and said "Lady Eleanor you're here! And I see you've brought a special guest with you."

Helga rolled her eyes as she followed Pookie inside and listened to Lila ask "Who's Lady Eleanor?"

Just as Helga was about to explain how crazy Pookie was, the two of them saw Arnold standing in the dining room.

"Hey guys!"

Helga stood there, softly smiling until she watched Lila approach Arnold "Why hello Arnold. Thanks just ever so much for inviting us!"

Before approaching them, Helga took a deep breath and reminded herself the only way to know how Arnold felt about her was to be her usual witty (occasionally bossy) self.

Phil stood by the table while watching the kids gather around. "Quite a party ya got going on here short man!"

Arnold began to blush, hoping his friends weren't thinking of it as anymore than dinner (even if he was).

_A few moments later_

Once everyone had taken a seat, it wasn't long before Pookie came in with bowls of spaghetti for the three of them.

Helga tried thinking back to her etiquette tape she had listened to the last time she had dinner with Arnold…

_Napkin in the lap, spoons on the right on the right of the knives. It's spaghetti for crying out loud! What do I need all this for? _

Arnold's grandparents set the bowls down in front of the kids as Phil said "Eat up kids! Don't have too much fun though." He winked, while Arnold shook his head at the comment.

"I can't imagine anything more fun than dinner with friends." Lila said excitedly as Helga rolled her eyes and thought to herself….

_Oh brother, what an idiot!_

To get things going, Arnold addressed Lila and said "I'm sorry we didn't get to see much of each other at the party. How'd your night turn out?"

Helga glared as she watched little miss perfect twirl her spaghetti into her spoon and explain "I was enjoying Rhonda's oh so special stories about her trips she plans on taking around the world one day."

Arnold's eyes then went from dazed to wide as he looked across the table to see Helga with her elbows on it, slurping the last of the spaghetti into her mouth. She was no Lila, but she also wasn't like the other girls in class.

"So Helga, I'm sorry I never finished that game of Pin The Tail On The Monkey with you."

While her heart was pounding at the idea of feeling guilty for such a thing, she simply shrugged her shoulders and replied "Eh, I would have just have just kicked your butt anyway."

Arnold then smiled not at the girl. Helga may not be the easiest person to talk to at times, but she never seemed intimidating. Not that he enjoyed her harsh behavior, but the idea of it annoyed him rather than scared him.

Lila's polite (practically perfect) behavior started to feel like something he would never be able to live up to. She was sweet, but as she had told him oh so many times "I don't like you like you, I just like you."

Arnold began to think that maybe that meant he wasn't good enough for her. While Helga's behavior was annoying at times, he never felt the need to plot revenge (just to live up to her level).

Did he ignore her harsh behavior, because he was just waiting for HER to come around?

"Oh dear, I've spilled sauce on my oh so expensive dress!" Lila exclaimed.

Helga rolled her eyes at the flawless girls need for attention, while Arnold said "It's okay, I'm pretty sure we've got some napkins in the kitchen."

After seeing him leave, Helga watched Lila looked down at the spot on her dress, making the same face she did when her father didn't think he would find work.

_Criminy! It's just a stupid dress!_

Arnold then returned to hand Lila a napkin for her dress, and walked over to offer Helga one. She took it saying "I guess it couldn't hurt to wipe this mess off my face."

Arnold took his seat then and replied "I'm sorry about your dress Lila."

The sweet girl looked up and said "Don't worry Arnold. We have an oh so special cleaner we see."

As she was explaining this, Helga was once again, digging into her food, not caring about the mess she was making.

Arnold turned his attention from Lila to her, noticing the way Helga didn't care about how she acted in front of people (whether or not she did care about their opinion of her).

Perhaps that was what was so intimidating about Lila. Arnold knew he could be himself around Helga (whether he wanted to be with her or not), but he felt he always had to bring his to bring his best for Lila (even if she had no interest in him).

Once dinner was over, the three stood from the table. Lila said "Thank you oh so much for having us!"

Arnold smiled and walked to the door as Helga followed behind. Just when she was about to leave, he turned and said to her "Helga, there's something I have to tell you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Could this be the moment she had prayed for, or was he just going to tell her to use better table manners if he planned on coming over again?

"What is it Arnoldo?"

Arnold sighed as he placed his hand behind his neck and said "I'm really really sorry about what happened at the party."

Helga cocked her brow as she headed towards the day and smirked "Uh yeah, I think you said that already."

Arnold wasn't ready to tell Helga it was because he really was doing it because she was acting like Lila, but now may have feelings for her. It just wasn't like him at all to do something like that to a friend.

"Still, I'd like to make it up to you." he insisted.

Helga cocked her brow as she asked "Was that not what dinner and the dramatic show of little ms perfect ruining her dress was for?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like enough. I'll call you."

Helga left the house, feeling in shock. Was he doing this because he felt guilty, or because something was about to form between the two of them? Only tomorrow would tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Only Way

The girls left and Arnold went upstairs to his room. Not only thinking about what he and Helga would be doing the next day, but how the night went. In no way had she ever felt intimidating. Just sitting near Lila gave him the chills, as though one wrong thing said would ruin the night.

It was obvious then Lila wasn't the girl for him, but what about Helga? Was she really someone he could picture himself with, or just that great a friend? After all, he had known her longer than he had Lila.

_Helga's Bedroom_

Helga didn't get much sleep that night. Thinking constantly about Arnold wanting to do something with her the next day. Was he developing feelings for her, or was his guilt just as strong as his optimism?

Rather than going into her closet and fantasizing about what may be someday, she stayed under the covers. Staring at the ceiling, twiddling her thumbs, she thought about how each move made lately brought her chances with Arnold even closer.

_Oh criminy! What am I going to do when he sees me through acting like little ms perfect? All through dressing up and attempting to be polite (not that she was at dinner that night)._

She eventually fell asleep and the two of them slept thinking about what tomorrow.

_The Next Day_

_The Boarding House_

Arnold came downstairs to see Phil eating a bowl of cereal. It was unusual not to see Pookie cooking pancakes or scrambled eggs.

"Hey grandpa, where's grandma?"

Phil looked up from his paper and replied "Ooohh I tied her up and left her in the basement last night, so she wouldn't bother you and your little friends. Now that you mention it, I should probably go get her."

Arnold rolled his eyes as he reached for the Sugar Chunk cereal that stood on top of the fridge.

He sat at the table with his meal, while thinking to himself…

_What am I going to do? I've already asked Helga to do something with me. If we go to the movies, we can't talk. We've already had dinner together…_

While he was trying to think of a good place to go, he heard his crazy grandma racing up the stairs.

"Pookie! Get back here this instant!" Phil yelled.

Just as she was about to enter the kitchen, there was a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

Arnold opened the door to see Helga standing there with her hands behind her back, nearly blushing. "Uhhh h-hey Arnold."

"Hey Helga. Want to go somewhere?" Arnold requested, anxiously closing the door behind him.

"Okay footba...I mean, sounds good." she replied, doing her best to be polite. While Helga was trying not to blow her chances with Arnold, he was trying to see exactly how he felt about her tomboyish attitude.

He smiled the moment she changed her answer and said "I know what you're doing Helga, and that's why I wanted to spend a day with you."

Helga cocked her brow at the reason and asked "So you could watch me torture myself trying to be like little miss perfect?"

A small laughed released from the boy as he explained "No. I realized last night, I don't feel intimidated around you, like I do Lila."

"Pttss...thanks."

"I mean, I feel I can be myself, without having to worry about impressing you. I can see you're trying to impress me, but that's not how a relationship should work."

_Relationship? Is he serious?! Oh my beloved, don't toy with my heart._

Helga thought to herself and replied "Ohh...what would a problem solver like you want to do with a problem causer like me?" she sneered.

Arnold then began to explain the way Pookie treated Phil in grade school. While some people didn't mind being mean in front of others, it was only to hide their soft side. The meaner they were, the smaller the chance there was of anyone finding out about their feelings.

"Man, your grandpa sounds like a real throw pillow. No wonder you're so easy to mess with." Helga laughed, after hearing the stories.

"Uhh right. Anyway, I think the only way to decide if we're meant for each other (without pretending to be like other people) is to not be afraid to show ourselves together in front of everyone."

Helga stopped the walk, as she put her hands on her hips and asked "Are you crazy?!"

Arnold sighed at her reaction and said "Look, we're never going to know if we're right for each other if we keep pretending in front of everyone. Besides, you've got to be sick of it by now."

Helga rolled her eyes at his point and scowled "Alright, alright! Sheesh, Mr. Do Gooder."

_The Boarding House_

Nearly finishing their walk, Arnold said "I guess it's getting close to dinner time. You could come back to my place if you like. Unless you want me to see your family?"

"I'd rather have a root canal!"

"You really don't get along with them do you?" he asked.

"Arnold, wake up! They don't notice when I leave the house, they don't care to pack my lunch (let alone notice if I've even eaten that day), and can barely remember my freakin' name!"

Arnold's eyes widened as he realized how much better his life was. His parents may be gone, but that didn't mean he had a bad home life. Helga's family didn't even notice when she was around; which was starting to make him feel as though she had an excuse to be angry all the time.

As they reached the steps of the boarding house, Arnold said "I'm really sorry Helga. You're more than welcome to come in."

Helga turned down the offer and replied "Nah, I should get going. Someone's got to wake Miriam up from those Smoothie dreams of hers."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Later Football Head."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Can't Take Mu Eyes Off Of You

_Arnold's Kitchen_

The next morning, when Phil was sitting at the table with his newspaper, he watched his grandson walk into the room. "Hey there short man! Ready for whatever breakfast your lunatic grandma has waiting for you?"

Rather than taking a seat to join him, Arnold replied "Thanks, but I think I'm just going to go for a walk around the park."

Phil watched his grandson head out the door as he shrugged his shoulders thinking…

_Suit yourself_

Then Pookie placed an eccentric meal in front of her husband as he asked "What the heck is that?"

"A tribute to all I have killed in this fine yet humble area."

Phil raised an eyebrow, then looked down as he watched Pookie point to the chocolate chips on the pancakes she made, while describing them as the tiger-flies she had killed. Then watched her describe the watermelon pyramid she had made as a tribute to her karate class. Finally, the whipped cream perimeter symbolizing the Titanic, and a cherry on top for her cowboy breakfast making hat.

_Kid knew what he was doing when he left_

Phil thought to himself.

_The Park_

Arnold continued his walk until he came across the park. There he saw Lila making her usual funny farm jokes with the boys from their class.

"That sure is a mighty fine joke Ms. Lila!" Stinky exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell another one!" Sid insisted.

Lila began to blush as she watched the anxious eyes around her and said "You boys are just oh too kind."

Seeing this made Arnold think back to the night at the Cheese Festival when he told Gerald the challenge just made him like Ruth even more. Not only had Lila's affections been a challenge to win over, he was honest with her about them. The more he heard her say "I don't like you-like you...I just like you." It felt like failure.

Perhaps that was the reason Helga had never said anything to him before. The thought of rejection meant a very slim chance of fixing things if they didn't go the way you were hoping for to begin with.

He then saw Helga sitting on the bench by the fountain, where Lila had dumped him. There she sat, staring sadly at the ground, as if something was on her mind as well…

_Bench_

"Stupid Lila and her stupid jokes! Like you couldn't just grab a computer to look up something to make yourself laugh? Just the IDEA of her thinking she's that special is a joke! What kind of idiot would….CRASH

Helga looked behind herself to see Arnold laying on a branch that had fallen out of the tree he was spying on Helga from.

"Arnold? What are you doing here football head? Why aren't you over there getting a humor lesson from Ms. Perfect?"

Arnold stood to dust himself off and take a seat beside Helga. "I think she's got enough attention; you seem kind of lonely."

Helga began to blush, then crossed her arms and grunted "Pttss...is that supposed to be a shocker to you? I told you my family doesn't even notice me. Why should I expect anyone else to?"

Arnold smiled at 'what seemed to be' the angry girl and replied "I think we both know this bad girl thing is an act, which has to be exhausting for you. If I'm being completely honest with myself, the hopes of getting Lila to change her mind about me was exhausting. I never felt the need to be anything BUT myself around you though, and that's how I want you to feel about me."

Helga's eyes widened as she turned towards her friend and said "You...you really mean that?"

Arnold nodded as he stood from the bench, held out his hand and said "Let's go for a walk."

Helga began to tug at her collar and said "Uhhh with everyone watching?"

"Do you want to see if things will work between us or not?" Arnold sighed almost impatiently.

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on! Sheesh!" Helga snapped.

The two began walking around the park, side by side until the boys noticed Arnold passing them. "Hey Arnold. Watcha doin' over there?" Stinky asked as Sid added "Yeah, and with HELGA!"

Arnold could feel Helga clenching her fist as they listened to the teasing of their classmates. Gerald was about to jump in and defend his friend when Arnold said "We're just taking a walk. You guys want to join us?"

The boys all looked at each other, never having expected such a response. "Uhhh thanks anyway." Sid said quietly.

Lila then went back to telling her entertaining jokes, while Gerald watched his friend walk around with what could someday become his new lover. They may have more in common that they knew,

"Mm, mm, mmm! My man is full of surprises."

_Later That Evening_

Arnold and Helga had spent the day walking until they were the only ones at the park. As Helga walked, trying to remind herself this was all true, Arnold began thinking about everything they had talked about…

Helga's pink book

The festivals

All the parties they had attended together

He was beginning to become more sure of himself. Moments later, Helga turned her head and asked "What's with the goofy smile, Romeo?"

Arnold realized he never cared how crazy his friends thought he was in the past for whatever he may be planning, so why should he care about this?

"Just wishing I was tall enough to kiss you."

Helga gulped and thought to herself…

_Did he just say what I've been waiting whole life to hear him say?_

The tomboyish girl blushed girl get dusted herself off, as she said "Well, I guess I could help you out this once. But don't say I never did you any favors Arnoldo."

The two of them stopped walking as a nervous look formed on Helga's face, knowing Arnold was waiting for her to make the next move.

_Okay Helga ol' girl this is it. You've kissed him once before, you can do it again!_

While the thought of embarrassment meant circled her mind, she felt the anxiousness of Arnold's grip on her hands, implying he could not be more ready.

Helga then leaned over to kiss him. It wasn't like in their school play however. She could actually feel him kissing her back. The moment felt priceless.

"So now that they've seen us together, I guess there's no reason to hide our feelings." Arnold pointed out.

Helga lifted an eyebrow after hearing this and replied "One small step at a time."

_**THE END**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
